Rise of the Vampires
by Haloishhh
Summary: Rose wakes up from a thousand years of sleep Kaname found her and felt a weird aurora what will happen to Rose no opping maw character oh yeah need at least 3 reviwes to go to make the next chapter (plz dont go hard on me im just a beginner)


**Konnichiwa!**

**This is my first fanfiction story sooooo... pwease go easy on me. I got _some_ help from SecretMindOtaku7 ~**

**Chapter One**

**Rose POV**

Its been a while since i saw the world. I had been trapped in the snow for thousands of years. When I first opened my eyes, I only saw darkness. I felt the cold snow touching my cheeks. I sat up pushing the snow away. I saw animals sleeping through this coldness. The only thing I saw was the red moon and the pitch black sky. I stood up and I could feel my thirst for the sweet taste of blood.

My eyes turned blood red as my blood was pumped through my body. My humanity was replaced by the beast within me. I spotted a dear a few kilometers ahead of me.

Unconsciously, I ran towards the deer at the speed of light. My hands seized it with all my might. The deer moaned in protest. I paid no attention to its pleas. I sink my fangs into its flesh. I teared its skin off to get more access to the candy-coated blood. Slowly i placed its body down. I turned around disgusted as I looked at the bloody figure.

Even though I was a vampire, I hated the scene. This my story, story of a full-blood and human hybrid...

I walk away disgusted. I slowly walked along the bloody path i created with my powers. Then I saw a man. He walk up to me and started to look at me hungrily. His face wrinkled and pale from malnutrition. This human must have been starved to death. Pity strung my heart as my face expression turned into a worries one. I came close to him and touched his touch. I used the blood that I had eaten to heal is face.

Slowly, his face turned from unhealthy to a pampered white face. Then suddenly he pounced on me, demanding for more touch.

He was a filthy low life who was full of greed, I twisted his head as he screamed in pain and agony. He fell to the ground. I took off his coat. Grabbed it and wrapped it around my bare body. I walked towards to the rising sun and lost my footing. I fell to the soft grass ...

**(2 hours later..)**

**? POV**

I had been walking on the endless bizzard. I promised Yuki that I will return home safe and I'm planning of keeping the promise. I was walking and walking endlessly imaging the warm welcome I will receive when I return. I couldn't help but smile at that thought.

Suddenly I felt a strong presence somewhere near me. Using my powers, I located the source of the power and after a few hours, I arrived at a lush grass plain. And there lied a young maiden sleeping peacefully. Her tranquil face just highlighted her perfect pale face and rosy red lips. Her hair was brown with faint gold highlights. She wore a blood-stained coat. Her long hair laid there scattered. Her messy hair showed her lovely complexion. Her lips looked so soft like rose petals. So kissable...

WAIT?

WHAT?

No, no, Kaname! You are supposed to love Yuki and Yuki only. Don't think of these puny peasants. I couldn't help but smile at her beautiful face. So beautiful that it can even match up with Yuki.

I couldn't stop admiring her beauty but the energy she was omitting was worrying me. She had so much power, too much...As much as a pure blood vampire. But that couldn't be possible. I could sense her inner self and I could tell that she was like no other vampires. She was so similar to Yuki.

I walked up to her and picked her up, bridal style. I started to carry her towards the accommodation that Yuki and Zero was staying at.

**TIME SKIP~**

**YUKI POV**

Kaname had left. He said that he had to go somewhere and I had to stay with Zero for a few hours. He went to for a nap. I was left here on the couch alone. I couldn't stand the quietness and decided to take a stroll. I walked in the Rose Garden that Kaname created for only me. Zero appeared and shouted at me for leaving with out saying anything. His worried eyes looked into mine and calmed down slowly i felt my lips moving towards his..

**BOOMMMM!**

Zero looked away and so did l. I saw kaname carrying a young girl. For some reason she was familiar but i cant remember who she was. I took her back her back to my room i look after her sharing my bed with her and towel bathing her. She opened her eyes and said something..

b.. dd..oon..tt lle.. .e.e. me...

l was so confused yet those words was just too similar to something trapped in my mind and trying to tell me something ?

**The next Day**

**ROSE POV**

l opened my eyes and saw myself laying in a room i moved around to see the place i was in..

ITS TIME FOR BREAKFAST!

Somebody called i saw a girl come in she help me up and asked what my name was and i whispered _R...O..S..E _

She asked me again

r ose

She answered back hi Rose i am Yuki!

For the first time in a thousand years i smiled :) Yuki gave me some toasted and asked me questions most of the answers were ( i don't know)

She was such a kind girl but something about her was familiar and i would feel comfortable around her. Soon the man that saved me opened the door i did not yet know his name but when he came in i ran to him and hugged him he patted my head and pulled me back away i asked what his name was and soon i realized he was starring at me in amusement, i knew i should stop talking but it was so long since i could talk so much.

Then i heard something whispering in my head then i screamed in pain begging for mercy and feel my head tearing slowly..


End file.
